Never To Become (fluttershy x discord)
by Arielle The Fallen Angel
Summary: 15 years have gone by and much has happened. Apple bloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo got there cutiemarks (duh!), Twilight Sparkle got marred to Flash Sentry, Shining and Cadence had a now ten year old daughter and Rainbow dash got in the wonderbolts! but... where does that leave Fluttershy And Discord?


_C1: changes

It Was Another Peaceful day in Ponyville and all was calm. fluttershy was out and about with her friend rainbow dash who just got in the wonderbolts. "I AM SO HAPPY! ME! A WONDERBOLT!" Rainbow yelled in pure joy. "yes. congrats rainbow. im happy for you" said the yellow mare with a smile. She couldn't believe that over 15 years Twilight got marred to Flash, twilights brother Shining had a child with Cadence who is now turning 10 and as everyone expected... the trio Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo got there cutie marks. Now that she thought about it everyone had something going on BUT her. And 15 years to. You would expect something would happen in that time. 'is my life so boring that nothing happens to me in 15 years?' the pink maned mare thought. "hey flutters, you ok?" Rainbow asked snapping her back into reality. "oh! yes im alright." fluttershy said calmly to her friend. The two friends walked past suger cube corner and saw in the window pinkiepie with another Stallion. A Unicorn at that. He had Light blue eyes, a deep shade of blue fur and a short yellow and sky blue mane and tail. They went in to meet this new Stallion.

"Hey guys!" greeted a hyped pinkie. "this is my new friend Venice Pastel. Venice these are my friends Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" Pinkie continued bouncing up and down. "Venice... Pastel" Rainbow repeated as if confused. "thats me!" said Venice in a voice simular to chesse sandwich's but lower. "I come from a kingdom not to far from here called 'Floweretta' ruled by the princess of creativity... Cleopattra Paintbrush (me!). everyone just calls her Arielle Paintbrush because she never liked the name Cleopattra. She said it made her sound old." He continued. "does everyone have a last name based on an art tool where you live?" asked Rainbow. Venice laughed and said "no! lots of ponys around the world come to live in Floweretta for its artistic and creative scenery. if you were born in Floweretta your last name must have to do with music, art or nature". the group had some cupcakes before Venice had to leave but pinkie promised that he would tell more about Floweretta tomorrow.

"well pinkie. what do ya think? wanna date him?" Rainbow asked slyly nudging pinkie a bit. "oh please rainbow! im to busy with partys to worry about that!" said pinkie. Dash turned to Fluttershy beside her who was still eating her cupcake. "what about you flutters?" she asked with the sly tone she used with pinkie. fluttershy saw pinkie giving her the no signal with almost angry eyes. "no rainbow. blue fur stallions are not my type to date" she said politly and saw the pink maned mare sigh in relief. Later that evening as fluttershy was walking home she thought about getting a date herself. besides discord and the animals she felt a little lonely. she walked in and up to her room where she rest her head to drift into sleep.

C2: New friends

"Oh fluttershy! Wake up!" fluttershy was awoken to the sound of a dear friend, Discord. she sat up to see the 'lord of chaos' beside her bed holding out her saddle bag. "what is this?" asked the confused yellow pony. "oh please fluttershy i know you need to meet up with your friends at sugercube corner. to listen to Venice Pastel's story of floweretta im guessing" he said with a kind yet strange smirk. fluttershy gasped.

"h-how did-"

"um HELLO! lord of chaos!"

"i should had saw that coming" muttered fluttershy under her breath. she took the saddle bag, put it on her back and headed for the door only to be followed by discord. "why are you following me?" asked fluttershy. discord boomed in laughter and replied with "i want to know what 'Cleopattra' has been doing the last thousand years. floweretta is pretty much the birth place of chaos".

"you know princess Cleopattra Paintbrush?"

"its ARIELLE Paintbrush. Cleopattra is just a side name in reality."

"im guessing shes a confusing pony"

"im sure if you look for 'confusing' in a dictionary you'll see her name"

fluttershy and discord laughed for a bit before leaving for sugercube corner. when they walk in they see Pinkie, Rainbow, Twilight, Venice and three other ponys. they walked up towards the large group. "hello everyone." said fluttershy in a quiet voice as she sat down. discord floated above the group because there was no room for him. "well. now that everyones hear i would like to introduce these three guests beside me." Said Venice as he looked at the new three ponys.

the first one stood up. she was a unicorn with pink fur, a long red and yellow mane and short tail with velvet eyes. "this is Cherry Bud" said Venice. "hi everyone! nice to meet you!" she said in a hyped voice. she turned slightly to show eyeryone her cutiemark. it was a red rose. "my talent is gardening if you couldn't tell" she said as she sat back down.

the second one stood up. he was a pegasus with dark green fur, a black mane with bangs simular to applejacks and a long tail with brown eyes. "its nice to meet everypony. im Tyler Hills." he said in a quiet tone. he turned to show a sun shining on grass as a cutiemark. "my talent is gathering sunlight." he sat back down. "WHAT! you gather sunlight! thats the hardest sky job yet!" shouted rainbow dash.

the third stood up. she was a tiny bit younger than the other two, looking around 15 or 16. this one was a alicorn. she had purple fur with long hair that was close to fluttershys hair that was red and pink with a long tail and surprisingly red eyes "im Lilian Chef. The Daughter of the princess of creativity" everyone other than Venice, Cherry and Tyler gasped. Discord went closer to Lilian's face. "your mother is Arielle Paintbrush?" he said. Lilian nodded. Discord looked at her cutiemark witch was a black quarter note with one yellow straight line underneath. that showed her talent was music and art. it also looked alot like her mothers cutiemark. "she is telling the truth." discord said and went back in his origanal spot in the air.

after a bit of chatting rainbow dash turned to twilight and said "why are you here anyway twi?" twilight looked at the pegsus and smiled. "i heard ponys from floweretta where in town so i came to get info. manly about the kingdoms workings and how theres only ONE princess ruling it all. i do know that celestia and luna work with other kingdoms for the sun and moon, same with cadence for love and me for magic, but i dont really need to do much work in floweretta because the whole kingdom is made of magic itself. so i wanted to find out how it has so much magic that I, the princess of magic, need to do so little work there" twilight said. rainbow of course didn't listen at all but a certan daughter did. "i can answer that" said Lilian. twilight turned to her waiting for the answer. "Floweretta is the birth place of chaos. it has so much magic it doesn't really need much more. thats how my mums job is so easy. the magic that had been there before anypony found it is doing her job for her" Lilian finally said. twilight started taking notes and ran out said a last goodbye.

later everyone went home for the day even if it was only 12:00 pm. Pinkie on the other hand stayed with Venice asking about the partys at Floweretta. as fluttershy walked with the flying discord she looked at him and said "how did you meet Arielle?". discord stopped and sat on a near-by rock. "here... lets stop for a while to eat as i tell you our story..."

C3: Past Friendships with Creativity **(note. this is in discords POV. if you want i can make a chapter with Arielle "Cleopattra"s POV)**

It was a sunny day after 160 years of the land of floweretta and all chaos magic was new and everyone knows, 160 years is not a very long time for immortals. It was my 40th birthday (but looked like a 15 year old mortal) and i was exploring the woods near the castle. I stopped at a nearby brown lake. At first I thought it was dirty water but i was sooo thirsty i tried it. it was really chocolate milk.

"hey! what are you doing!" yelled a female voice from the trees. I looked around to see a young looking alicorn (when he means 'young' he means immortal young. like around his age that had looked like a 17 year old mortal). I instantly jumped back. She walked into the light so i was able to see what she looked like. She had purple fur with brown and black mane and tail with dark brown eyes. her cutie mark was a black 8th note with two blue wavy lines underneath.

"what are you doing here! this is castle grounds. your not allowed to be here or my mom will get mad!" she said to me. "are you... cleopattra?" i asked in a curious yet scared voice. she seemed to be very strong with magic. "im Arielle Paint Brush! princess of creativity!" she claimed in a loud, proud voice. "oh. my name is discord" i said putting out a paw to shake her hoof. she smiled and took it.

"anyway, why are you here? these are the castle grounds. your lucky no guards are allowed here by my orders"

"i was exploring. what are you doing here? uh, besides the fact these are castle grounds"

"well i came here to get a drink from my lake for my 42th birthday today"

"hey! todays my 40th birthday!"

we continued to chat untill she had to leave for her big party. that reminded me to get home as well. Every day we would meet up at the lake at noon and leave at 3 pm. over the many years i found out she was to have the throne on her 200th birthday. well she turned 200 and i was 198. we couldn't be able to meet up with her after that. it made me angry. after 1,000 years of anger i tried attacking her... having her ban me from floweretta for three million years. i never saw her after that. i came across equestria and took my anger out here for years before celestia and luna turned me to stone. and well... you know the rest.


End file.
